Back conquest! 2 " The Hunterseeker come! "
thumb|The Hunterseeker come! thumb|left|The Hunterseeker come! Prolog: Der Qualm legte sich und Lillidh wedelte mit den Händen die Sicht frei. ' '''E'malika torkelte umsich herum tastend auf dem Gelände herum was einmal das Dorfzentrum war. Verschwommen nahm sie Lillidh war und wankte benommen auf sie zu. "Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" keuchte sie geschwächt. "War das etwa alles was du mir bieten konntest?2 fragte Lillidh spötisch. "Arme, arme, arme und törichte Toa des Feuers!" fuhr Lillidh schnippisch fort, "du hättest mehr davon gehabt wenn du nicht so arogant und selbstsicher gewesen wärst!" Emalika sah Lillidh an. 'N'och einmal wurden ihre Augen klar und sie sah die langezogen Pakari mit ihren rotschimmernden Augen. Dann verschwamm das Bild wieder. Emalika sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte und blickte in den Himmel. Sie begann laut zu schreihen bevor sie tot in den Schnee viel. 'R'ahgos trat in das Zimmer des Matoraners. "Bitte erzähle mir was du auf Xia erlebt hast!" murmelte er nachdenklich, "ich glaube das es Gründe gibt, das ich deine Geschichte hören muss!" Der Matoraner zitterte als er mit detail getreuen Worten das beschrieb was er auf Xia miterleben musste. "Ich werde das Gefühl jetzt auch nicht mehr los," grummelte Rahgos, "das diese Bestie sich jetzt hier auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent befindet!" thumb|left|Tuyet Hunterseeker of the dark Water! The island from Steel. 'T'uyet sah aus dem Wasser die Stütze der künstlichen Insel hinauf. Das stählernde Konstrukt war ein imposantes Etwas das in der Bucht vor dem Strand aufgebaut worden war. Die Toa fragte sich welchem Zweck diente die Plattform. Um dies herraus zu finden musste sie diese erkunden. Tuyet tauchte in die Tiefe des Meeres und schoss wie eine Rakte aus dem Wasser. Ihre Schattenkralle brach in einen der unteren Träger der Plattform und die Toa zog sich auf diesen. Sie aktivierte ihr Schattenfeld und durchdrang geisterhaft den Boden. In dem Raum über ihr löste sie sich wieder aus dem Schattenfeld. Der Raum war ein Kabine die für 4 Toa ausgestattet war. Vier Betten und ein kleiner Tisch waren das einzige Möbiljar. Sie öffnette die Tür und schlich den dunklen Gang entlang bis zu einer Treppe aus stählernden Stufen. In dem Flur über ihr hörte sie Schritte. Sie hüllte sich wieder in ein festes Schattenfeld und wartete ab. Sie wollte noch nich sofort mit ihrer Mission beginnen. Es erschien ihr Vorteilhafter erstmal die komische Arbeitsinsel oder was auch immer sie darstellte zu erkunden. 'D'ie Demitoa patrolierten in Vierertrupps auf der Plattform. Seit den Vorfällen der vergangenen Tage wurden die Wachgänge verdoppelt und die Rüstung der Toa verstärkt. Aber es besserte die Moral der Demis nicht besonders auf. Sie waren nach wie vor angespannt. Rahgos zeigte sich weit weniger als in den vergangenen Tagen. Grund dafür war das drei seiner Vertrauten durch unbekannte ermordet worden waren. Rahgos hatte es unerwartet hart getroffen. Besonders schien er unter dem Verlust von einer Toa namens Emalika zu leiden. Den meisten Demitoa war sie unbekannt gewesen und keiner verstand was ihr Anführer an dieser aroganten Zicke so gemocht haben konnte. Ein blecherndes Geräusch holte sie wieder in ihre realität zurück. Sie eilten dem Geräusch entgegen. Eine der Türen war aufgebrochen worden. Sirenen ertönten und eine Wachgruppe nach der anderen nahm ihre Patrolie auf. Bald wimmelte es auf der Plattform nur so von Demitoa. Tuyet saß hinter einer weiteren Treppe verborgen da und beobachtete die anderen Toa. Bald würde sie zuschlagen. Aber es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. 'G'egen 8 Uhr verließ der Wache den Turm. Leise bewegte sich etwas hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um doch da war nichts. Er stieg die Leiter hinab und trat auf den Boden der Plattform. Auf einmal spürte er wie etwas seinen Knöchel packte und ihn von den Füßen riß. Er sah sich suchend um doch von seinem Angreifer fehlte jede Spur. Im nächsten Moment sah er nur etwas vor sich aufblitzen. Ein lauter Schrei erhallte durch den Flur. Acht Demitoa die gerade ihre Patrolie beenden wollten schreckten auf und rannten zur Tür. Vor den Augen der anderen schien der erste von ihnen nach vorne gerissen zu werden bevor jemand die Tür zuschlug. Schreie erschütterten die Nacht. Erst ein schnelles Zischen gefolgt von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch das an Schmatzen erinnerte, beendet die Schreie. Die Tür gab nach und die anderen 7 Demitoa stolperten aus dem Flur ins Freie. Jerder von ihnen sah nur aufblitzendes Metall und schattenhafte Bewegungen. Unter Schmerzen verließen sie die Welt der Lebenden. 'D'ie Bleuchtungssysteme der Plattform erhellten sie so das es Taghell wurde. Doch machte ein Schattenfeld seinen Anwender auch gegen Licht unsichtbar. Ein weitere Demitoa ging zu Boden und beendete sein Leben durch drei schnelle Krallen. Ein Demitoa sah dies und wollte sein Gewehr abfeuern. Doch ein harte und gezielter Tritt beföderte ihn in eine der hinteren Räume. Sein Körper durchbrach die Wand und krachte leblos zwischen zwei Bänken zu Boden. Überall auf der Plattform erlosch auf einmal das Licht. Das entsetliche Geschrei der Demitoa war so schrill und gequält das selbst die Rahivögel das weite suchten. Unter die Schrei mischten sich Schüsse und Explosionen. Teile der Plattformanlagen fielen brennend zu Boden und Demitoa umgeworfen. Klingen kreutzen sich und folgten ihren Benutzern auf den Boden. Rüstungen brachen und Demitoa Augen erloschen für immer. Der Tag brach an. Tuyet sah aus dem Wasser auf die Plattform zurück. Langsam versank diese brennend im Meer. thumb|left|Takafu the Hunterseeker of Ice! The Beach. 'A'm Strand liefen die Demito hastig um her. In der letzten Nacht wurden sie von den Schreien auf See aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Zu ihrem Entsetzten war die Plattform in der Bucht verschwunden und Trümmer und tote Demitoa an den Strand gespühlt. Die Spuren an den Toten ließ auf einen harten und schrecklichen Kampf schließen. Takafu sah den Demis dabei zu wie sie alles Unrat vom Strand auf einen Haufen warfen und anzündeten. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass eine gewisse Unruhe durch die Demitoa ging. Takafu fragte sich dabei ob es die Angst oder die Ungewiisheit über die oder den Täter war. Nach dem die unangenehme Aufräumaktion beendet war gingen die Demitoa wieder in die Festung. Rahgos hatte in dieser Bucht mit ihrem Strand vor einen großen Hafen zu bauen. Aber er hielt sich immer noch damit hin. 'S'o wusste der General der Festung auch nicht wann der angefangene Bau zu ende geführt würde. Aber es gab etwas anderes das seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Die Nacht brach herein und die Scheinwerfer begannen zeitlich versetzt das Gelände erhellen. Zwei besonders große wanderten immer wieder über das Wasser der Bucht. Da die Platform mit der Überwachungsanlage ja nicht mehr exestierte, musste die Anlage der Festung ihre zusätliche Arbeit mit übernehmen. Die Radaranlagen drehten sich und Scheinwerferstrahlen wanderten über das Gelände. Doch fingen sie nicht auf wie jemand schattengleich der Wand entlang glitt. Takafu kletterte den Turm hinauf, auf dem die große Radaranlage und zwei große Funkschüsseln montiert waren. Schnell schob er das kleine Päckchen zwischen der Hydraulikhalterung der Schüssel und dem Wärmemelder. Zwei weitere Päckchen klebte er an den Radardom. Rasch kletterte er die Leiter wieder herunter und huschte in dem Lichtlosen Moment der Strahler Bewegung hinüber zu dem Treibstofflager. 'A'm Tage versteckte er sich wieder um genau die Patrolienwege der Demitoa zu studieren. Ein nicht geringer Teil dieser Route führte nahe der Festungsmauer entlang, etwas das dem Toa des Eises sehr gut in den Kram passte. Wieder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verließ er sein Versteck um sein Werk fort zu führen. Diesmal lagen die Päckchen leicht unter dem Sand vergraben so das sie die Demitoa nicht sehen würden. Ganz zum Schluss platzierte er noch die Zündziele. Es hatte ihm etwas Zeit gekostet, diese auf den Impuls seiner Laserarmbrust anzupassen. Jetzt wäre eigendlich alles so weit. Dennoch würde er noch einen Tag warten müssen. Ganz späht abends wartete Takafu an einer Stelle der Gebirgskette welche in der Bucht und am Strand endete. Acht Matoraner der Wiederstandsbewegung kamen heran gepirscht und grüßten den Toa. Takafu hörte sich kurz deren Pläne an und willigte ein. 'D'er Demitoa zog den Schlüssel und steckte ihn in das Schloss. Ein anderer drängte die Matoraner wieder zurück so das, dass Tor auch richtig schließen konnte. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde ergiff ihn etwas und zog ihn nach hinten weg. Der andere Demi der Alarm auslösen wollte wurde von den 8 Matoranern des Wiederstandes niedergedrückt. Takafus Schattenkralle setzte dem Demitoa ein schnelles Ende. Während er jetzt begann einen Wachen nach dem anderen aus zuschalten, öffnetten die 8 Wiederständler das Tor und organisierten die Flucht. Der Toa des Eises war froh das die Matoraner nicht sahen wie er sich den Wächtern endledigte. Der Toa sah auf den Berg wo ein Matoraner der Wiederstandsbewegung winkte. Nun war es so weit. Takafu kletterte auf den Felsvorsprung und machte sich für die Kameras sichtbar. Alarm wurde ausgelöst und die Demitoa verstärkten die Posten und begannen ihn zu suchen. Takafu lächelte und zog seinen Laptop hervor. Sein Finger berührte einige Tasten. 'U'nzählige Explosionen gefolgt von einem Flammenmeer verschlangen die Festung und ihre Besatzung. Mauern brachen und Türme vielen. Demitoa schrien und brennende Körper und Trümmer wurden herum geschleudert. Am Morgen war die Festung nur noch eine verkohlte Ruine. thumb|left|The Horizon Ships on the Horizon! 'A'ls die Sonne wieder unterging, strahlte Takafu. Am Horizont zeichneten sich die Siluetten der drei Schiffe ab. Auf diese hatte er sehnsüchtig gewartet. Auch Tuyet kam aus dem Wasser und setzte sich neben Takafu auf den Strand. Beide sahen sich glücklich an. "Jetzt ist der Grundstein für den ersten Schritt endlich gelegt!" flüsterte Tuyet Takafu ins Ohr. Er lächelte ihr sanft zu. "Aber eines versprich mir!" "Was denn?" fragte Tuyet neugierig. "Bitte verzichte bei deinen Kämpfen auf das unnötige Gemetzel!" schob der Toa des Eises nach, "wir sind profesionelle Jäger, keine wilden Rahi!" "Versprochen!" sprach Tuyet glücklich, "aber las uns das noch Ungestört sein ausnutzen bevor die Schiffe uns sehen können!" Takafu lächelte wieder und nahm Tuyet in die Arme. Epilog: 'W'eit im Norden hatte die Ankunft der Schiffe für Freute und Feierstimmung gesorgt. Der Anführer der Wiederstandsgruppe der Nordmatoraner war froh das er mit all seinen Mitstreitern und den Nordmatoranern die er befreien konnte, wenn auch mit mächtigen Helfern, den Nördlichen Kontinent verlassen würde. Der wenige Trauergedanke an die alte Heimat wurde rasch von dem Hochgefühl der neuen Freiheit überrumpelt. Aber dennoch war es noch nicht so weit. Jetzt würden sie alle erneut eine Reise antreten. Von den Bergen des Nordens an den Strand wo die Schiffe bereit standen sie auf den Südlichen Kontinent zu bringen. '''Wird fortgesetzt in: Back conquest! 3 " The mountain in the north! " Kategorie:Epos